Happy Birthday Levi!
by Angelhart79
Summary: Hange is there to remind our captain that he is another year older. (one shot)


**Happy Birthday Levi**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) 進撃の巨人, ©2009 Hajime Isayama/Kodansha Bessatu Shōnen Magazine – Wit Studio – Production I.G. – Funanimation.  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"No. Stay away."

He had heard her footsteps as she descended from the stairs long before the light of the torches had deformed her shadow to some monstrous demon looming over the walls.

After the last step she stopped, looking at his spot on the wooden bench in front of the cells. He looked up and eyed the big black deformed silhouette behind her.

She smiled. "I knew you were hiding."

He noticed she was holding her arms behind her back and he shifted slightly, uncrossing his legs and tilting his head. Hoping to get a peek of what was hidden from his view.

She was grinning like a mad man. The white eyepatch behind her glasses only adding to the disturbing expression on her face.

"Fuck." He closed the book he had been reading forcefully, the sound of it echoing against the walls.

She approached slowly, almost predatory like but with a ridiculous sway that betrayed her excitement.

"Stay away," he warned again, although knowing it would be ignored anyway, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Levi-kun" Hange sang as she came closer.

He placed the book on the bench on his right. "If you know what's good for your health you-"

She was in front of him now and held out her right hand. He looked at the object she was holding and raised an eyebrow. "You brought me bread. Bread with a candle jammed in it."

"Right. Baking something would raise suspicion and I didn't want to reveal your secret." She gave him a big teasing smile. "That you're an old man."

His eyes looked down to her other side, her other arm no longer behind her back but at her hip, holding a different item and he snatched the bottle out of her hand. "At least you brought something to wash it down with."

He reached into the pocket of his uniform jacket. Sticking a knife in the cork he pulled it out. But before he could take a drink the bread and candle appeared again in his vision.

"Make a wish."

He looked at her for a moment then blew.

"And?"

"Didn't work, you're still here," he replied dryly and he tilted his head back to take a drink.

She laughed and gave him a hard slap on the back, making him choke on the alcoholic beverage. As he coughed the liquid out of his lungs, she took her distance and waited until he looked up at her again.

"I have your present ready in your room." She swayed anxiously.

Levi leaned back against the wall and crossed his legs again. "What makes you think I want to go up to my room with you?"

Hange pouted her lips into a duckface. "Because you are curious?"

"Is there even a real present?"

"Of course there is." She looked straight up outraged.

"Right," he said with full cynicism.

She sighed because of his obvious disbelief. Then she walked towards him, snatched the bottle back from his hands and turned around, walking back to the long stairs. Placing one foot op the first step, she said: "The way I see it, you have two options, little man. You can either follow me up and collect. Or…," with the long ceremonial coat she was wearing her stern face looked even more serious, "you can press your luck and hope that nobody else will discover your aging secret. I am getting drunk, with or without you. And you know how easily I spill my guts when I'm wasted. Just one simple slip of the tongue…" Although she swayed the bottle emphasizing her point, he didn't move until she spoke the next words: "can you picture it, Levi-kun? Your squad trying to bake a cake for you? Them running around in the kitchen, spilling flower, and sugar everywhere. Milk, broken eggshells…"

"I'm coming." He got up, picked up the book and followed her up the stairs.

He couldn't see her face, but he knew an annoying victorious smile was plastered on it. But in fair, she couldn't see the smile on his face either. She knew how to play him, every time. They worked together for so long now that they could read each other's minds. Of all the squad members he met when he joined the military she got on his nerves at the very start. Not in a million years would he have imagined her and him becoming close friends. Now she was even more than that. And the only one he still had left.

Hange pushed his door open and stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door behind them and he heard her lock it as he removed his jacket and started unclasping the 3DM gear strapped on his body. It was then that he noticed a small metallic box on the bed. Pushing the leather straps over his shoulders he walked towards it. Picking it up, his fingers brushed over the nice edged flowered images on the metal. Dark black with gold. Probably not really gold plated and just painted in the same color tone, but that didn't mean it didn't look any less expensive. And as he opened the lid, he knew it was expensive. The lovely aromatic scent of the leaves hitting his nose. Most exquisite quality.

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

"What?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. "You were expecting something else?"

He closed the lid and placed the box on the night stand. Walking to his desk he picked up the bottle Hange had placed there with the candle pierced bread. He looked at it before he faced her. "Honestly…" He took a large drink.

"What?" she pushed, her eyes watching the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

"I thought you were referring to yourself as the birthday present, four eyes. Fuck. You surprised me."

The next large gulp he took didn't get the opportunity to disappear into his throat as it was suddenly sprayed across the room as he watched her grin at his comment and with one quick movement, she flashed her coat open. His eyes now staring at her physique in all its naked splendor. With the only exception, her eyepatch, her boots, the coat still hanging on her shoulders and covering her arms and… her 3DM strap gear.

He must have been looking like an idiot. Staring wide eyed, open mouthed at the maniacal grinning female in front of him. He realized this when he felt his grip on the bottle loosen and the item gliding through his fingers until he repositioned his hold on it fast, to prevent it from falling onto the floor.

"F-fuck…" was all he could utter.

His eyes followed the leather straps. Hange wasn't busty at all, but the pressure of the frontal strap, that covered her breasts, was probably tighter than normal. Somehow it made her breasts seem bigger. Pushed against each other by the straps on each side, of which he also expected to be more, tighter bound. The construction forcing them to bulge more underneath the horizontal leather binding.

It took almost minutes for he was able to draw his eyes away from that location to let them wonder further down. Underneath the strap that covered her belly his eyes traced the two crossed straps attached on the waist band to the straps on her hips. The position of where the leather belts crossed each other was exactly in front of her pubic bone. These were not worn as tightly, making them hang a little so they covered her intimate parts discreetly. Or purposely. He assumed the latter, just to tease him.

Her swirling around made him realize that he hadn't blinked. The swaying movement of her coat unlocking his focus and making his eyelids flutter to provide the needed moisture his eyes craved.

"You do have the weirdest kinks, captain."

The coat was now gone. He saw it lying on the ground and as he stared at it with some aggravation, his mind still a bit dazed by the earlier reveal, she took the bottle out of his hand to take a drink herself.

Again, he was distracted. Watching her walk passed him to the bed, his eyes following the sway of her hips and coming to rest on the round patch, a connection piece of several straps, above her ass. The curves of her rear only accentuated by the brown leather. And with every step those straps pressed against her skin in an erotic display of entrapment.

His pants became rather uncomfortable, right now.

He rapidly picked up the long coat from the floor and hung it over the chair at his desk nearby on top of his jacket. Then removed his own leather gear, hung it on the chair as well and removed his boots, placing them underneath it. He turned around and walked towards the bed where she was sitting. At least she had taken of her boots before she would evoke some new aggravation in him. His hand reaching out to the bottle in her hands, she crossed her legs and pushed her foot against his waist to stop him. Just a light pressure of her toes just above the bulge that had started to form.

"I read somewhere that men at a certain age can experience some difficulties in the bedroom. Since you are an old man now…"

He rolled his eyes at her comment before narrowing them as she moved the bottle out of his reach when he tried to reach for it a second time.

"… I thought you would perhaps need something more stimulating," she finished. Hange leaned back and took a drink, licking her lips provocatively afterwards. "Looks like it worked."

He groaned as her toes teasingly brushed against his crotch.

"But… careful with the alcohol. I also read that it has a negative influence on male potency."

He pushed her foot away and pushed her legs apart so he could move forward. This time he was able to grab the bottle from her and he gulped the remaining liquid down. He placed the empty bottle on the floor as he realized she had trapped him and he couldn't move to set it aside. Her legs wrapped around him and her ankles pressing against his rear. Leaning over her, placing his hands beside her on the matrass, he grinned. "I'm not the one passing out after three drinks."

She didn't reply to that comment and only grinned. Then he felt her right hand cupping him. Precise pressure of her fingers as she started to rub slowly, using the fabric of his pants as extra stimulation.

"Nice gear, captain."

He chuckled. "I was wondering why you were wearing your ceremonial coat. Thought you just had a meeting or something."

"You know," she said, "for a man with such fast reflexes you are very easy to surprise." She slid her self back and turned, making room for him to join her on the bed.

He let his index finger follow the frontal strap above her breasts. "I can't believe your remembered."

Hange laughed softly. "How you were drunk as hell, so wasted that you couldn't even get it up and instead you pressed your head into my breasts and somehow found satisfaction in just telling me your fantasy erotic kink?"

He pushed his head against her chest groaning at the very vivid image she described. "I can't believe you remembered _that_."

She was laughing louder now. "I remembered Mike challenging you to a drinking contest and he passing out. I remembered I couldn't believe you were still standing. Neither did Erwin, though. I remembered how I supported you back to your room and how you hitting on me."

He chuckled. "I remember Erwin's bewildered look."

Hange stroked though his hair. "I think that even if you would have told him that we fucked around he would still not believe it."

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, reminiscing the memory of their fallen commander. Then as if to break the silence Levi answered with a soft "no. He wouldn't."

His left hand cupped her right breast, his thumb pressing underneath the leather strap. Like he had suspected she had bound it far more, tighter than normal. A fresh red imprint visible on her skin.

"You like, captain?" she asked one eyebrow raised, her voice now low and sensual.

"Fuck yes." And he pushed his pelvis against her crotch feeling the pressure of the girdle not giving in to his thrust. His hands were roaming her skin, encountering the leather bindings on their exploration path. She smelled of soap and leather and the scent and touch of her was turning him on immensely.

He sat up straddling one of her legs and eyed the brown-haired beauty on the bed. She looked deliciously trapped somehow even though there would be no restriction in movement. The contradiction of freedom and captivity was extremely arousing. He stroked over the two straps on her hips, his hands gliding over her inner thigh, his thumbs pressing inward and rubbing over the folds, spreading her when they reached the center. She moaned and her back arched into his touch. He slid one thumb inside and discovered she was already wet. The success of her plotting scheme probably an unexpected boost on the foreplay.

Fingers then tugged on his shirt.

"You're overdressed."

The leg he was sitting on, pushed up. Her knee, now bending, brushing over his crotch in precise aim. Then she sat up, pushed him back and flipped them over. Her legs now straddling his waist, her hands gliding underneath his shirt and bringing it up in her upward caress. He removed it and hissed as her nails dug into his pecs. A lazy like stretch pushing her bounded breasts against his skin, letting her nails scratch over his torso. Her body then moving downward and he could feel the cold contrast of the leather and the metal clasps gliding over his skin.

He remembered the fantasy. A dream that somehow had entered his mind. Picturing her in the leather harness but without the under clothing. Without any other clothing… He had shaken the image from his head like all other dreams that haunted him, but whenever he did see her in full gear there was always a few seconds of dream sequence flashing by that caused a short rush of hormones like he was some horny teenager. And for whatever stupid reason he had revealed it to her in his drunk state.

"F-" the word could not leave his mouth as he sucked in breath the moment her mouth was wrapped around his cock. She had removed his pants, socks and underwear and her tongue was now swirling around the shaft.

"Hange." He placed a hand against her head to push her off his dick. He was too hard for this. Too fucking horny.

She looked up to him and licked her lips. Grinning she gave one lick over the tip, just to sexually frustrate him a bit more, he was sure of it. Then she moved to straddle him, but instead of taking him in, she glided over him in a slow rocking movement.

He grabbed her hips to stop her, realizing he could use the straps of the girdle to his advantage. With the right pressure on the harness he managed to stop her tortures grinding. The frustration on her face amusing when she noticed she was restricted.

When she pushed up, he gave her the freedom she needed to lift her hips. Her right hand reaching in between their bodies to align him.

"Oh yes. YES!" she exclaimed as she lowered herself on top of him. Her back arching, her head tilted backwards. Her inner muscles surrounded him immediately like a vice and he hissed through his teeth due to tight entrapment surrounding him. It took him a moment to realize she was already cumming. The tension turning into pleasant throbbing around the shaft and slowly allowing him to slide in deeper.

"Seriously, Hange?" He asked. "Tch, it is supposed to be my birthday not fucking yours."

As the rush slowly subsided, she tilted her head back and looked at him. "Don't tell me you didn't like that?"

No, of course. He would be lying if he did. Besides the discomfort of her squeezing the life out his dick the throbbing felt amazing on entry.

Because he didn't respond she rocked gently into him, releasing a soft "thought so" with a short laugh. At first, he allowed her to control the movement, giving his eyes the pleasure of the fantasy becoming reality. Thrusting his hips only slightly to meet her gyrating motion. He let his hands wander over her body once more. Enjoying the feel of the pressure of the straps against his fingers when he slid them underneath. He noticed her movements were slightly different than usual. Some seemed restricted, others more controlled and he decided to test the influence of it by adding pressure on parts of the harness, earning the occasional gasp from her when it forced her body to alter in direction.

"Oh Levi… yes…, yes…"

Soon he was guiding the movements in pressure and speed. But the control was still limited and she seemed content in riding it out slowly.

And it didn't take long before he flipped them over. His strong legs wrapping around hers as he switched their positions in one smooth motion. A grunt being forced out of her due to the force her back hit the bed.

"Too fucking slow." He muttered before he pulled out slightly then slammed back in. Her hands taking hold of the sheets beneath her immediately as her body slid up in his thrust. Her face angling to access the distance between her head and the headboard. The strong hold on her thighs both reassuring - as it kept her practically on the same spot - as painful. The pressure to keep her from sliding away as to keep her spread on her muscles would surely give her even more discomfort than riding a horse for many hours. But her continues exclamation of 'yesses' were enough confirmation for him to keep going.

She threw her head back in pleasure and try to meet his brusque thrusts to even enhance it. The fingers of his left hand were meanwhile working on the clasp of the front strap. When it sprung loose, he immediately lowered his head onto one of her breasts. Sucking in the nipple and the surrounding skin extracting even more cries from her. How in the hell Erwin never knew that he and Hange were occasionally fucking would always remain an amusing enigma. The man probably had been in complete denial. Levi couldn't blame him. Even he couldn't believe it either.

The vocal cords of the scientist reached a new level when he rolled his hips at the end of each forward thrust. His pelvis now rubbing over her in each motion, her hips pressing upwards to aid him even further.

Then she clamped around him again. The pressure of it forcing his own release. The intensity of it catching him by surprise. His body shaking, he lowered himself to lie on top of her. The spasmic thrusts of his body followed by the rhythmic contractions of hers.

"H-happy birthday, Levi." She panted close to his ear.

He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday captain!

December 25, is of course Levi's birthday according to Hajime Isayama. So as a gift I brought you all some LeviHan ^^

The fic was posted a day late because of my own Christmas celebrations and me being ill, but I hope you all liked it, nonetheless.

The artwork for this fic was made by the amazing artist and my tumblr waifu Lenbarboza. You can see the artwork on my tumblr.


End file.
